Betryal to Love
by stringer13
Summary: After Ryoma's heart is crushed by Fuji he finds himself in the arms of Saeki. Can Saeki heal his heart or will he never forget his first love. Saeki x Ryoma Golden Pair Tezuka x Fuji. VOTING FOR A SEQUEL! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Saeki x Ryoma**

Echizen Ryoma ran down the street. It was raining very hard. Ryoma couldn't keep the images of what he saw out of his mind. His boyfriend, Shusuke Fuji had just been kissing their team buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was crying extremely hard. He couldn't believe Fuji would cheat on him even though they have only been dating 3 months, He thought Fuji was happy with him. He now hated Fuji and couldn't store the tears. Ryoma didn't want any pity so he was in luck because his parents went to see his brother Ryoga in America for 4 months and bring him home while his cousin Nanako went to college for an extra activity. She wouldn't be back for 2 months. But while he thought he was lucky that no one was home he didn't realize he was getting a high fever. He pasted the park and decided to sit under the tree to think things over. On his way to the tree everything went black and he collapsed onto the ground

Meanwhile a certain Rokkaku student was on his way home and saw our little Ryoma on his stomach by a tree at the park. 'O my god! Someone is hurt.' He rolled the person over and was shocked at what he saw. He saw Ryoma! "Echizen are you all right"? He got no answer and decided to carry Ryoma to his house. When he got home his sister greeted him. "Oh Kojiro what do you have their" she asked. She looked at what he had in his arms and screamed "Mom Kojiro brought a young boy home to rape." She told. " Nee-chan I did not! This boy is Echizen Ryoma from the Seigaku tennis team." He yelled. " That's the super tennis player we have heard about? Wow he sure is a shrimp, a totally kawaii shrimp." Saeki sighed owing it would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Stringer13 : I hope everyone ahs enjoyed the story. Let me tell you I hope there are all kinds of reviews even flamers. Please tell me your opinion and tell me how to improve this story.

**Saeki x Ryoma**

Saeki's Mom came into the room. "Kojiro who is this boy?" she asked. "Mom this is Ryoma Echizen. He is a starter on the Seigaku tennis team." He replied. "He has a fever and when I found him he was uncosious. I did not know what to do so I brought him home. I hope you don't mind mom" Saeki replied. "Of course I don't mind. I love to have guests at the house. Now take him up to your room and let him rest." she replied. He took Ryoma up in his room and put him on his bed. 'I wonder what happened to Echizen-kun. He always seemed so arrogant but now he looks like he is weak and vulnerable. I promise I will make whoever did this to him will pay. No one should treat him like this.' He didn't realize it but Ryoma was waking up. "Where am I?" he asked. "Oh Echizen are you okay?" Saeki asked. Ryoma opened his eyes. "Saeki-san"? Asked Ryoma. "You remember me?" asked Saeki. "Aren't you the fuku-buchou of Rokkaku? "Yes I am Kojiro Saeki" he replied. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. " Tell me what happened!" he demanded. "What happened to you? When I found you were unconscious at the park." He explained. " Nothing happened!" Ryoma snapped. " I'm sorry I just found out that Fuji was cheating on me" explained Ryoma. " Oh I am sorry to here that Ryoma. So how are you feeling? When I found you had a fever of 102 degrees. I brought you to my house." Ryoma tried to get up but he was too weak. "You shouldn't try to get up Echizen-kun. You are too tired. Now give me your phone number so I can call your parents you are here." He stated. "My parents are in America to visit and to get my older brother. They won't be back for 4 months. My cousin Nanako is at college right now and won't be back for two months." He explained. "Your parents just left you here?" Saeki exclaimed. "I have Karupin" ryoma said. " Who is Karupin?" asked Saeki. "My cat"


	3. Chapter 3

**Saeki x Ryoma**

"Your cat? Your parents left you with a cat? I won't stand for this! You can live with my sister, mother, and me for a while." Saeki affirmed. "No way! I can't leave Karupin alone at home. I need to feed him." Ryoma exclaimed. I won't take no for an answer. I am going to tell my mom that you are going to stay. After I tell her I will get your cat for you." Then he went downstairs.

Saeki then went to the kitchen to see his mom making chicken soup for Ryoma. " Mom is it okayif Ryoma stays with us for awhile?" Saeki asked. "It's okay with me but for how long and why?" she asked. "For 2 months because his parents are gone for 4 months in America and his cousin went back to college for 2 months." Saeki explained. "So otouto, is he your boyfriend?" asked his sister Sakura. Kojiro blushed. " No!" yelled Kojiro. "I bet you want him to be though" his mother added. Saeki became even redder." Mom"! he yelled. "Okay, Okay!" "God" Kojiro exclaimed.

When Kojiro came back into the room Ryoma was fast asleep. 'He looks so peaceful. How could Fuji cheat on him?' He then heard muttering from Ryoma while he was asleep. "Fuji-sempai why…….. why did you cheat on me ………….with buchou." He muttered. 'So that's who Fuji cheated on Ryoma with. I won't forgive him for this even if he used to be my best friend.' He decided to call someone for advice so he called Fuji's younger brother Yuuta. He dialed Yuuta's number at Saint Rudolph. The phone was ringing for about 7 times before Yuuta finally answered. "Hello?" "Hi Yuuta this is Saeki" "O hi Saeki. What's up?" Yuuta asked "I have to ask you for some advice Yutta." "Okay shoot!" " Well first I have to tell you the story" So Saeki explained what happened to Ryoma. "I see" Yuuta whispered. "That doesn't sound like something he would do." "That is what I thought but he did it. I don't think Ryoma would lie. Also I heard him in his sleep and he was talking about Tezuka and Fuji being together. "Now that you mention it I have seen Tezuka and Fuji together at the house when I visit. This is what I would do. Tell Ryoma to break it off with Fuji if he agrees. Then help him get over it by comforting him and being nice to him. Then take his heart for yourself and don't let him be hurt again. "That sounds good. WAIT WHAT?!????!!!! "You heard me. It is so obvious that you like him. Hey don't be ashamed of it. If I wasn't dating Hajime right now I would take him for myself." "Okay Yuuta bye I will see you later".

Then he hung up. Then Saeki went up to his room to see Ryoma crying in his sleep. "Ssh. Ssh. I'm here for you now. I won't make the mistake Fuji made and give you up for a emo bastard. He hugged Ryoma and he started to stop crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Stringer13: I hope everyone is enjoying the story remember I accept flamers.

**Ryoma x Saeki**

While Ryoma was asleep Saeki went to get some cloths at his house and his cat, Karupin. On his way there, he saw Fuji with a big smile on his face. He went up to him "Hi Fuji" O hi Saeki!"" How is everything going Fuji" "Good. Why do you ask?" "Oh just because I have heard that you are cheating on Ryoma" he declared. Fuji looked shocked. "How did you know that?" "Ryoma told me of course" he responded. Again Fuji looked shocked. "He knows?" Fuji asked. "Yup. I forced it out of him. He even dreamed about it. How could you do that to him?" "I love Tezuka and Ryoma okay! You don't know how hard it is to love two people at the same time!" "You think it's hard on you? What about Ryoma" He has been going threw hell! He thought he did something wrong and that he wasn't good enough for you! I thought you were an understanding and caring person but I guess I was wrong! I am going to make sure that he never loves you again! I will make him happy with me!" Hearing that got Fuji mad. "He's mine! I won't let him go!" "I can't let you hurt him again Fuji! He is already hurt enough!" And with that he walked off leaving Fuji stunned.

When Saeki got to Ryoma's house he was surprised at the huge size. He went to the mat where Ryoma told him the key was under. He took out the key and opened the door. He went to where Ryoma told him where his room was. He then packed some stuff into a full-size bag. When he opened another drawer he saw that Ryoma's boxers were very small. He blushed looking at them. He shook his head hard and found the cat Karupin. He was stunned at how beautiful the cat was. He picked up the cat and started the walk home.

When he got home his sister saw Karupin and screamed "O my god that cat is almost as kawii as Ryoma!" She picked the cat up and ran into her room. He went by the kitchen and his mother called him "Kojiro! Will you bring this soup up to Ryoma's room?" "Sure mom!" he yelled back. When he got to his room Ryoma had looked like he just woke up. When Saeki came into the room Ryoma looked up. "How are you feeling Ryoma" "I feel a little better thanks." I came up to feed you. So open up little guy." Ryoma got annoyed at that and he was about to feed protest but Saeki pushed the spoon into Ryoma's mouth forcefully. He closed Ryoma's mouth. "You have to eat it all up if you want to get better. Don't you want to go back to Seigaku?" With that said Ryoma's eyes started getting watery. 'I'm so stupid! How could I bring Seigaku up?' "Ryoma listen to me. Let it all out. Stop keeping your emotions bottled up!" Those words broke something inside of Ryoma and he cries incredibly hard. "Ssh it will be all right I'm here for you." With that Ryoma fell asleep in Saeki's arms.

The next morning when Ryoma woke up he was still in Saeki's arms. He blushed. Saeki woke up right after that. "So how are you feeling Ryoma?" "I feel fine thanks." "Let me take your temperature." And with that he put his hand on Ryoma's forehead. "Wow you're burning up. You won't be going to school for s few days at least. I'll go get the thermometer" Saeki then left the room and when he got back he had a thermometer in hand. He put the thermometer in his mouth and when a couple minutes pasted he took it out. His temperature was 102 degrees! "You should rest up for awhile. Sakura's bringing your breakfast for you." Sakura (Saeki's sister) then brought in 2 eggs and 2 pieces of toast. "Listen Ryoma, I have to go to school but Nee-Chan is here from boarding high school. She'll stay with you. I'll see you after school." With that Saeki left.

Karupin came into the room and when he saw Ryoma he meowed and jumped on Ryoma's lap. "So tell me about yourself Ryoma. I haven't really heard about you besides that you beat Saeki's team. I hear you beat his captain." "Um I guess." "I heard you crying last night. What's wrong?" "Um my boyfriend has been cheating on me with our Team captain." "Oh how horrible. Saeki has been nice with you I hope. So who was your boyfriend? "Um his name was Fuji Shusuke." "Fuji cheated on you? That doesn't sound like something he would do at all! How could he do that to someone so kawii?!???!!!!!!! If I see him again I will kick him square in the nuts!" Ryoma now realized how scary this woman was. He tried to stay as far away as possible from her.

Meanwhile at Seigaku everyone was wondering where their ochibi was. "All day everyone could here "Where's Ochibi" from Eiji or "Echizen where are you?" from Momo. Practice just wasn't the same without Ryoma.

At the end of school Oishi, Eiji, and Momo decided to go to his house to see if he was there. When they got there they saw Saeki Kojiro there passing by. "Hey Saeki!" Eiji called. "Hmm. O hi Eiji how are you doing. O and Momo and Oishi also nice to see you." "Saeki what are you doing here" "O I am on my way home from school. What about you three?" "We are here to see ochibi" "You mean Ryoma? He's at my house. "Why is heat your house???!!!! "Well do you know how Ryoma and Fuji are dating? Well the truth is Fuji has been cheating on Ryoma with Tezuka." "Nani???!!!!! "You heard me. I found him in the park unconscious and brought him home. He has a high fever of 102 and is heartbroken. He even cried in his sleep last night. I had to hold him for him to calm down." "Can we go to your house and see him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Saeki x Ryoma**

Stringer13: In this chapter Fuji is very OOC. I don't like Fuji……….. very much.

"Sure you can visit Ryoma." Saeki replied. So they finally got home and Saeki brought them upstairs. They came into the room and saw that Ryoma was asleep and Sakura was gone.

"Awe he looks so cute asleep all snuggled up." Eiji said. And it was true. Ryoma was all snuggled up in his pajama's fast asleep holding his pillow like a teddy bear.

"He sure does" Momo replied. "If Saeki didn't already have him I would take him for myself.

"Yeah. Wait! What the hell?" Saeki asked.

"It's so obvious that you like him. Oishi replied. "Make him happy unlike Fuji okay?"

"I know he deserves better then Fujiko if this is what he is going to go," Eiji replied

"If I didn't already have Oishi I would definitely go for him. He is so cute when he pouts."

"I feel so bad about Echizen being cheated on." Oishi stated. "If Eiji cheated on me I would feel the same way. Fuji should've just have told Ryoma the problem. He should've broken up with Ryoma if he felt that way. Ryoma shouldn't be treated like that. I also know that Tezuka knew that Fuji and Ryoma were together."

Then Ryoma woke up. Karupin walked into the room and jumped on Saeki's head.

"What are you guys doing here" Ryoma asked Momo, Oishi, and Eiji confused.

"We came to visit you Echizen" Momo replied. "We were very worried about you.

"Saeki why are they here? I didn't want anyone to know that I was here. Ryoma questioned.

"Sorry Ryoma but they were worried about you. Don't be so upset when so many people care about you. Anyway are you feeling any better?" Saeki asked.

"So Ryoma, when are you coming back to school?" Momoshiro asked. "Everyone has been worried about you."

"Even that bastard Fuji?" Saeki asked who still hadn't forgiven his former friend yet.

"Yes even Fuji" Eiji stated. "Hey ochibi it seems that hates Fuji more than you do."

"Yeah he sounds like your overprotective boyfriend" Oishi stated which caused the said two to blush."Also Fuji has been acting strange lately. He is all snappy and pissy. He is quieter than even Tezuka."

"I can't stand having two emos around. One Tezuka is bad enough." Kikumaru stated.

"Echizen we have to go now. We'll see you later at school. Momoshiro confirmed.

"Yeah we'll see you later Ochibi! Get better soon! Kikumaru stated hoping Ryoma would come back soon.

"Yes we'll see you soon. Ryoma remember to get plenty of rest and stay warm" Oishi said being the mother hen he is.

With that the three left the house.

Saeki then went up to the bed and gave Ryoma a hug.

"How you feeling kid?" Saeki asked while he hugged Ryoma. Ryoma blushed at the physical contact that he was never comfortable with. "Are you feeling better?" Saeki asked. It seemed after he got to know Ryoma better he started to care a lot about him now. Ryoma knew this but he didn't know that Saeki secretly fell in love with him. Saeki knew it would be hard to get Ryoma to love him back. He knew in Ryoma's heart he stilled loved Fuji. If he confessed right now he might not feel the same way. He has decided to secretly get Ryoma to fall in love with him.

What he didn't know is that Ryoma was starting to have similar feelings about Saeki. The problem was that he still loved Fuji.

"Yes I am starting to feel better" Ryoma replied nonchalantly. "I think I need to get some exercise though. I am going for a walk. With that he left the house and walked towards the park. While he was walking he thought he felt someone watching him. Then a figure came out of the shadows. It was Fuji Shusuke.

"Hello Ryoma" he said

"Hello Fuji-sempai" he stated coldly without any existence or feelings in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Well Ryo-Chan I thought we should go out on a date to that new pizza place downtown."

"Why would I go out with you again? You already broke my heart once why should I trust you again?" Ryoma stated

"Because you love me of course." Fuji stated.

"I don't love you anymore. You tore my heart out of my chest." Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

Fuji didn't know what to say he was sad yet angry. He walked up to Ryoma and crushed his lips against Ryoma's.

Ryoma tried to get away but Fuji was a lot stronger than him. Then someone pulled Fuji off the frightened 7th grader. It was Saeki.

"Fuji what the hell are you doing? It looked like you were about to rape Ryoma!" Saeki screamed. "You were about to rape an innocent child!"

"Why do you care Saeki? He's mine not yours!" Fuji stated

"Fuji I won't let you hurt him. I'll protect Ryoma from anyone" Saeki exclaimed.

Then Fuji was knocked out from a punch in the stomach.

Ryoma was now crying mountains of tears. Saeki picked up Ryoma and brought him home in his arms.

Stringer13: Later in the story Fuji will forget about Ryoma and stay with Tezuka. Fuji and Ryoma will still be friends


	6. Chapter 6

Saeki x Ryoma

Stringer13: I'm sorry I haven't updated I've had midterms and I needed to study a lot. I'll try to update more often more often but I'm a really slow at typing. I might not continue this story. I just don't know where this story was going. Unless I get more reviews I'll probably quit this story and start a new one so review. I also need suggestions.

When Saeki got home Ryoma was fast asleep in his arms. When he saw his sister she asked what happened.

"Fuji was forcing himself on Ryoma" Saeki told her "If I wasn't there I don't know what Fuji would have done. Ryoma's tired so I'm going to put him into bed. Then we can talk, Sakura."

Sakura's face was in shock. She couldn't believe Fuji would do that. She used to think Fuji was such a nice boy.

Saeki went upstairs and put the young boy into Saeki's bed. Saeki wiped the tears from Ryoma's eyes. 'Damn Fuji' thought Saeki. 'I can't let Ryoma near Fuji anymore,' thought Saeki. Saeki wasn't sure what to so he called Yutta again.

"Hello this is Yutta here" said Yutta. "Hello Yuuta this is Saeki" said Saeki. "Hi Saeki how are things going with Ryoma?" Yutta questioned.

"Not so well. Fuji forced himself on Ryoma and Ryoma is pretty upset. He's asleep right now so don't worry. What do you think I should do?" asked Saeki.

"I think you should probably keep a close eye on him. I'm not completely sure maybe you should get him to transfer him to your school." Yutta stated

"But then I can't keep an eye on Fuji. I think I will just keep an eye on him until he becomes more comfortable with me. Then like you said I'll get him to love me and I'll take care of him." Saeki stated

"How about you just ask Ryoma to stay away from my brother. I doubt he likes him much anymore." Yuuta told him.

"Alright I'll ask Ryoma to stay away from him" said Saeki thinking that it was a good enough idea. "Thanks Yuuta" said Saeki.

"No problem take care of Ryoma okay?" said Yuuta.

"Of course see you later Yuuta." Saeki told him.

The next morning when Ryoma woke up he recalled what happened last night. He was saddened that Fuji did that to him. He was happy that Saeki defended him though. He didn't know what to do with Fuji. Then Saeki walked into the room with some food.

"How are you feeling" Saeki asked. Ryoma was mumbling something Saeki couldn't here. "I can't here you." Saeki said.

"I said I feel a lot better." Ryoma told him.

"Ryoma I don't want you to hang out with Fuji anymore. He is just going to hurt you. You may love him but he will keep hurting you. Saeki declared.

"But…"

Saeki didn't want to here it so he cut Ryoma off "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. I'm going to call your dad's number okay? So what is it?" Saeki asked.

"Why do you want to know my dad's number" Ryoma asked.

I'm going to ask for his advice on what to do with you." Saeki stated.

"But I love Fuji-sempai. I want to stay with him I won't tell you!" Ryoma yelled.

"Then I'll ask one of you r friends from school." Saeki stated. "I'll see you later Ryoma. I don't want you to go to Fuji again okay? You will not be happy around him again. I won't help you to get hurt again." And with that Saeki left.

Saeki then went to Seigaku to see if the tennis club was still practicing. There he found Momo. "Hey Momo" Saeki called.

"Oh hi Saeki. What's up?" Momo asked.

"Do you know Ryoma's dads cellphone number by any chance?" Saeki asked hopefully.

"No I don't know. Sorry." Momo told him. "But I do know that at his house there are emergency phone numbers. There's a key under the home mat. Let's go to his house." Momo stated.

When they got to his house they unlocked the door and went to the kitchen. On the table there was a list of phone numbers. One of the phone numbers was Ryoma's dad's number.

When they called that number a loud voice picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked the voice.

"Is this Ryoma's father?" asked Saeki.

"Yes. Who is this?" asked Nanjiroh.

"This is one of his friends Saeki. I need to tell you something's that have happened to your son." Saeki told him. So then Saeki told him about what had happened. "So what do you want us to do with your son? Do you think that he should stay away from Fuji or should I just keep an eye on him?" Saeki asked.

"I don't want him hanging out with him. Keep an eye on Ryoma for me until I get back will you. That brat sure gets into a lot of trouble." Nanjiroh mumbled.

"Sure he is staying at my house until his cousin comes back." Saeki told him.

"Alright I'll talk to you later kid." Nanjiroh stated and then he hung up.

Then Momo and Saeki said there goodbyes and went home.

When Saeki got home he saw Ryoma fast asleep in his bed and snuggling up to Karupin.

"Goodnight Ryoma." Saeki mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Stringer13: I would like more people to review pleaseor I'm not continuing this story. If people don't review this will be the last chapter.

The next day when Ryoma woke, up he was upset that Saeki wouldn't let him see Fuji anymore. He still hadn't forgiven Shusuke completely but he still loved him. He thought about yesterday's events though. It seemed Saeki truly thought that Shusuke wasn't right for him. Yet he still loved him. But Shusuke never comforted him but Saeki did. He was very confused. He wasn't sure what to do now. He kept thinking of what to do and only one thing came to his mind. He decided to go see Shusuke. He looked at the clock and it said it was 11:15. It was a Saturday so he had no school. He decided to first go to the park to hit a tennis ball against the wall because he hadn't had any exercise for the last few days. He still felt week though so he decided to take it lightly and only play for half an hour and to be careful. After a 15 minute walk he was there.

When he got there it was starting to get cloudy. He decided to get a hotdog because he hadn't eaten yet today. After he got his hotdog he decided that he would go to a bench close by. To bad for him that that bench was already occupied. He decided to go to the other side of the park to get a seat on another bench. On the way to the bench he already finished his hot dog but he decided to relax for a little before he played tennis.

When he got to another bench he saw something that he hoped to never see again. He saw Shusuke and Tezuka kissing again. He couldn't believe it. He was going to go to Shusuke's house and make up with him but he was still with Tezuka. He knew his buchou wasn't stupid so he assumed that he knew that Ryoma was with Fuji. He also probably knew about the confrontation he had with Fuji. Then it started to rain. The two didn't notice Ryoma at all and walked right past him. They were too preoccupied with each other to notice Ryoma. Ryoma was too lost in thought by Fuji and Tezuka that he didn't notice the rain. People then started to leave the park. His heart was crushed yet again. He now knew that he could never forgive Fuji. He thought about all the times that he and Fuji had spent together. He now knew that Fuji probably changed and wasn't coming back. He also decided to just forget about him and live on with his life. He knew revenge that revenge would make him feel a lot better but he also knew that Fuji would then get revenge on him for getting revenge on him and then Ryoma would get revenge and then Fuji. It would just be a pattern that would never end. While he was thinking he didn't realize a figure was coming closer.

The figure spoke softly to him "What happened Ryoma?" the figure asked. Ryoma's head jerked up. He hadn't noticed the figure. He recognized the familiar voice as Saeki's.

"What are you doing here out in the rain? You'll get sick if you stay out here to long" Saeki stated while pulling his umbrella over Ryoma's head. Saeki noticed that Ryoma face was wet from the rain. His eyes widened in shock. Those were tears he realized! Without a though Saeki kneeled down on one knee and pulled Ryoma into a gentle hug. He let go of the umbrella and pulled Ryoma along with him under a tree.

'I wonder what happened' Saeki wondered. Realization dawdled on him. 'It must have bee Fuji' Saeki thought. 'How can he be so cruel to someone who loved him so much?' Saeki questioned. 'And it wasn't just anyone it was Ryoma' thought Saeki.

"Ryoma lets get home now." Saeki told him softly. Ryoma didn't move an inch. He didn't seem to have the will to move. Saeki sighed.

"I guess I'll have to carry you then." Saeki thought. And with that he pulled Ryoma on his back and started to walk to his home.

When they got to his house, Saeki went straight upstairs to put Saeki I the futon next to Saeki's bed. He gently put the fragile body down. He gently stroked his head with his hand and put Ryoma's head on his lap. He kept stroking his face and hair until Ryoma fell asleep. He then gently put Ryoma's head on the pillow and kissed his face. Saek then went downstairs to watch TV until Ryoma woke up. He wanted to get some exercise but unfortunately it was raining.

When Ryoma woke up he decided to go downstairs and see Saeki since no one was in his room. However he was still not feeling very well so while he was going down the stairs he tripped and fell down the stairs. Saeki heard a loud noise from the other room. When he came into the room he saw Ryoma in a pool of blood. Saeki face went into shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Stringer13: Here's chapter 8.

When Ryoma woke up he decided to go downstairs and see Saeki since no one was in his room. However he was still not feeling very well so while he was going down the stairs he tripped and fell down the stairs. Saeki heard a loud noise from the other room. When he came into the room he saw Ryoma in a pool of blood. Saeki face went into shock.

Saeki ran to Ryoma's side to see what happened. He realized Ryoma fell down the stairs.

'Oh no' thought Saeki. 'I have to call 911 quickly' and then he ran to the phone. He swiftly dialed the numbers and in a second a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hello" asked the voice.

"My friend fell down the stairs and he's bleeding." Saeki said a little too quickly.

"Calm down sir and tell me what happened slowly" the woman said calmly.

"My friend fell down the stairs and is bleeding very badly miss" he told her.

"Sir an ambulance is on the way while we speak. Go to your friend and try to stop the bleeding with a towel," the woman said slowly.

"Yes miss. Thank you for everything" Saeki said and then hung up. Saeki then ran to Ryoma and soaked up the blood with a towel. He heard an ambulance's sound and carried Ryoma to the door carefully. He opened the door and two men in white came into the room and took Ryoma from Saeki and carried him into the truck.

Saeki followed them but one of the men stopped him. "Are you one of the boy's friends? Can you call his parents for us and tell him to meet us at the hospital?"

"His parents are at America. He's staying at my house so I'll fill out the forms for him if you let me come." He told the man.

"Alright get in the car." The man stated. When they got to the hospital Ryoma was quickly rushed inside. Saeki followed the men to fill out the forms needed for Ryoma. He then showed Saeki to the waiting room. Saeki sat there for a while and a couple hours later a nurse approached him.

"Are you Echizen Ryoma's friend," asked the nurse kindly.

"Yes" he responded.

"Follow me please" the nurse stated. Saeki then followed the nurse and she brought him to Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma seems to have hit his head very hard and has broken his knee. He also has a big gash on his hip which will make it even harder to move. He's going to need a wheelchair. He only has a small concussion on his head. No other damage but a few other scratches though. He should be able to leave after we put a cast on him next week. We'd usually let him out earlier but we'd like to be more careful so we'll keep him for a little while. Can you call his parents?"

Saeki nodded in understanding. He wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to the nurse. "This is my phone number. If there's a change in his condition call me. Can you show me Ryoma's room please? He asked her politely.

"Of course" the young nurse said. She then showed Saeki to Ryoma's room and left without a sound.

Saeki then walked up to Ryoma's bed quietly and sat down in a chair. He was saddened that Ryoma was in this state. He looked just the opposite of when he played his school tennis captain Aoi Kentaro. When he played his captain he was cocky and smug. Saeki was wooed by his skill and how much the match turned around. He watched when they first played a short match at his coach's park and Kentarou showed his skill by beating Ryoma but later when they played again in an official match Echizen easily overpowered his captain. Saeki was very interested. He wondered how a 7th grader had so much skill. He wanted to meet him personally and get to know him better. Some might say that he had a crush on him at that moment. He just didn't know it yet.

He looked at the young boy in the bed all cuddled up. It reminded him of a cat somewhat.

He then remembered what the nurse told him. He was supposed to call Ryoma's parents. He first dialed home to tell his mom where he was and why and told her not to worry about Ryoma. He also asked her to pick him up in an hour or so. He then asked her to give him the phone number to Ryoma's dad which he had written on a piece of paper and put it on the kitchen table. She told him the number and they said their goodbyes.

Then he called Ryoma's dad.

"Hello" asked Nanjiroh.

"Hi this is Saeki Kojirou. I'm the guy looking after your son." Saeki stated

"Oh hello again Saeki, how's my son" Nanjiroh asked.

"That's why I called. Your son has been injured. He's fell down the stairs. Right now he's at the hospital. He has broken 1 leg and has a gash on the other so he can't walk for a while. He also has a small concussion but it's not to serious." Saeki told Ryoma's father.

"I see. That doesn't sound like Ryoma. He's not that careless."

"He was hurt mentally and he has a cold." Saeki explained.

"How was he hurt mentally" Nanjiroh questioned.

"Fuji was cheating on him again." Saeki explained.

"I never liked that Fuji boy anyway." Nanjiroh stated.

"He'll be released in about a week anyway." Saeki said.

"Alright thanks for the info. Keep an eye on him okay. Oh one more thing. Ryoma's cousin Nanako will be coming home a little early. She'll be home in 3 weeks because of some unfortunate events at the fundraiser activity she was at. I'll tell her what happened okay? See Ya!" and then he hung up.

Later the nurse came in with his mom. The nurse told him that Ryoma will be able to walk in a cast in 4 weeks. Then when they left the room Saeki gave Ryoma a good night kiss on the cheek and left. Unknown to him Ryoma had just woken up and bkushed.


	9. Chapter 9

Stringer13: Hi here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

On Sunday Saeki came to the hospital again to see Ryoma. He remembered the room so he didn't have to ask the nurse again. When he got into the room Ryoma was still asleep. He didn't really blame him though. It was only 8:00. Most people were asleep right now especially when they were sick or injured. He was stroking Ryoma's head when he woke up.

"How are you doing Ryoma? Are you feeling any better?" asked Saeki worriedly.

"I'm feeling better thanks." Ryoma replied. Unknown to Saeki Ryoma wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about what Saeki did to him yesterday.

'Why did he kiss me' Ryoma wondered. He enjoyed it though. He blushed thinking about it.

"I've told your dad what happened. He also said that your cousin is coming home sooner than expected. She'll be back in three weeks." Saeki explained.

"I see" Ryoma responded.

"How about we go outside for some sunshine? The nurse said I could bring you out on a wheelchair." Saeki said.

"Alright" Ryoma replied. Ryoma didn't seem to care. He was still thinking about the kiss. Without a word Saeki carried Ryoma to the wheelchair next to his bed.

"How about we go to the junior tennis tournament? It's for kids 11 and under." Saeki asked. "I hear there are some very skilled kids there who could be pros when they grow up."

"That sounds interesting" Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

"Alright let's go" Saeki said excitingly.

When they got there, there were two young girls around the age of 10 playing.

'They're pretty good' thought Saeki. 'At they're skill level right now they're almost in our league. They could easily beat regular middle school regular's.' though Saeki.

They watched them play for 6 hours and then they left to go back to the hospital.

"What did you think of those kids Ryoma?" asked Saeki.

"Made Made Dane" replied Ryoma. Saeki sighed.

'Looks like Ryoma has his cockiness back' thought Saeki. 'I'm so glad. He was starting to worry me if he'd ever return to normal.'

"Where do you want to go next" asked Saeki.

"How about the new sports store? I need a new grip for when I start playing tennis again." Ryoma replied.

"Okay. I need a new racket. My old one is starting to get preety beat up. Besides I've replaced the strings like a million times. I'd usually get a new one from Oji but I'd like to go there also." Saeki said.

When they got to the store they found the tennis section and looked at all the new kinds of rackets. They decided to each buy a new racket. Ryoma brought a prince and Saeki bought a Wilson. Saeki commented of the similarity of the name prince and Ryoma's nickname.

Then they went to the burger joint where Momo and Ryoma always go to. When Saeki heard that they always go there together he felt a little jeolous.

Then they went back to the hospital. When they got back it was already 5:00. They didn't know so much time passed. They spent about 3 hours talking about Ryoma's adventures in America. Buy the time Saeki left it was already 8:00 at night. Saeki's sister came up and put Karupin on Ryoma's bed.

"I asked the nurse if I could bring him for you. She said that it was okay so I brought Karupin for you until you leave the hospital." Sakura explained.

"Thanks" Ryoma said cheerfully which was very out of character for him. He must have been very happy to see him. Ryoma was so happy to see Karupin that he snuggled up with him and fell asleep immediately when his head hit the pillow.

The next day before school, Saeki went to go Seigaku to tell the coach why Ryoma wouldn't be playing for awhile during the morning practice. He remembered that the woman was old and had an attitude. He then saw a girl with a braided ponytail. He remembered the girl watched the tennis match between his team and Seigaku. She was the girl who was quiet and her friend was the loud girl who always yelled "Go Ryoma-sama!" She was so annoying. At least this girl was quiet but then he heard a yell.

"Hi Sakuno-chan" yelled the loud girl. Saeki covered his ears. That girl's vooicxe was so loud. Behind her were the three boys that also watched the match also. He walked up to them.

"Excuse me? Can you show me where the tennis courts are?" He asked. By the looks on their faces they remembered him from the match,

"Why should we tell you" asked the loud mouthed boy. "Are you going to spy on them?"

"No" answered Saeki "I need to talk to the coach." Saeki replied.

"Why do you need to talk with the coach?" asked the boy with the bowl cut.

"I need to talk to her about Ryoma" answered.

"You know where Ryoma-kun is?" asked the shy girl.

"Yeah he is at the hospital. He fell down the stairs and is badly injured" Saeki explained.

"Nani?!" the loud girl exclaimed. "Which hospital is Ryoma in?" Saeki wrote down the address for the girl.

"May I please talk to your coach now" he asked irritably.

"I'll show you where my Grandma is" said the shy girl with the braided ponytail. The young girl showed Saeki to the tennis courts and to her Grandma.

"Grandma this boy wants to see you" the girl said. Then the girl left leaving the two alone. Then Saeki explained what happened to Ryoma and that he wouldn't be playing tennis for awhile. She understood and told him she'd tell the office that Ryoma would be back later this next Monday. With that Saeki left. Unknown to them a certain spiky haired 8th grader heard the whole conversation anad was planning to go visit Ryoma.


	10. Chapter 10

Stringer 13: Sorry for the late update. My computer is broken so I had to use my dad's. I can' write any except more chapters for about two weeks. Gomen. Oh this is important. Now **I except anonymous reviews**, so at the end of a chapter please give me a review. I need some reviews to keep going. Thank you. Now here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Saeki x Ryoma**

After Saeki went to visit Seigaku Saeki went to school. He couldn't really concentrate because he had Ryoma on his mind. Unlike a lot of students in their third year he thought all his classes were easy so it didn't matter. He was thinking about the pleasing day the two had yesterday.

'I really like spending my time with Ryoma,' he concluded. 'Well who wouldn't really?' He smiled enjoying his train of thought until the teacher called on him to come to the board and solve a geometry problem. He walked up to the door casually and solved the problem in a matter of seconds. The teacher was very impressed. She knew Saeki was good at math but to solve an advanced problem so quickly was truly something to be proud of. Saeki then went back to his desk, to keep thinking about Ryoma until lunch.

When the bell rang he went to get some ramen at the cafeteria and went to sit with his friends Kentarou Aoi, Ryou Kisarazu, David Amane, Harukaze Kurobane, and Marehiko Itsuki. When he got to the table Amane was making some stupid joke and Kurobane was punching him on the noggin. Saeki sweat dropped. 'Just another typical day,' he thought bored.

After he finished all of his classes, he went home to pack some of Ryoma's things into his bag so he would have some necessities. He then called Ryoma's cell phone number and asked him if he wanted him to pick anything up for him.

"Would you please go to my house and go up into my room. Inside there is a box of video's from my dad's and my tournaments. I'd appreciate it if you brought them. There is nothing to do here. All I have in my room is a TV with only around 10 channels and there are all either channels for little kids or the news. The only good thing about this TV is there is a VHS player with it." Ryoma said politely.

"Sure" Saeki replied happily. He was glad to do something for the younger boy." I and my sister will be over in about half an hour. I'll see you later." Saeki then hung up the phone and went to tell his sister the information. She kindly agreed in her own way. In other words she said "I'd do anything for someone so kawai." Saeki yet again sweat dropped.

When they got to the hospital, they went straight up to Ryoma's room with the box full of videos. When they got to the room, Ryoma was looking at the wall blankly. When he saw Saeki and Sakura his face brightened up. Inside Saeki's mind he cheered that Ryoma was so excited to see him. Saeki walked over to Ryoma's bed and put the box down.

He and Sakura then sat in some chairs and told each other about their days. Saeki then said something that greatly disturbed Ryoma. Okay disturbed was an understatement because Ryoma was pulling his hair so hard that Saeki thought it would rip out. He never thought a few words would do this to the great Seigaku freshmen. The words he said were "I told a hyper girl you were here. I think her name was Tomoka or something."

"Why is it such a big deal?" asked Saeki worriedly. He didn't mean to upset Ryoma.

"Why is it such a big deal?!" he asked franticly. "That girl is such my number 1 fan. No it's not just tennis that she is a fan for. If I blow my nose she cheers for me. If I tie my shoe she cheers for me. I bet if I killed her whole family she'd say "Good job Ryoma-sama. They were annoying." It's always Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama."

Then they heard a loud voice from down the hall. The unknown voice kept saying "Where's Ryoma-sama you stupid nurse??!! Are you trying to hide him from me?! So you're trying to keep him all to yourself are you? Learn how to share!" the voice yelled. (I wonder who it is). Then the door slammed open and there stood the freshmen trio, Sakuno, and Tomoka.

"Ano Ryoma-kun" the shy girl named Sakuno whispered, "We came to visit you." She said timidly trying to hide the blush from her face. Saeki glared at the girl fiercely. It was so obvious that she had a crush on Ryoma but he seemed oblivious.

'How dare she like **MY **Ryoma-chan.' He thought bitterly. Then it hit him. What did he just think? Well he did love Ryoma but to say he was his was overrating it. 'And when did he become mine?' he thought slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

Stringer13: should I make this into a lemon later on?

Saeki x Ryoma

While Saeki was wondering about what he just thought, the rookie trio went up to the bed to talk to him.

"Oi, Echizen" the annoying boy named Horio cried, "The other regulars are coming to visit you soon."

"That's nice" Ryoma mumbled nonchalantly. He didn't really want all of the regulars to visit him. He hadn't confronted Fuji since **that **day. He finally had gotten over Fuji. He knew even if they made up this would happen again.

'I won't be hurt again!' he thought. 'Even if I never date anyone ever again' he thought triumphantly. He tried convincing himself that but he was slowly falling in love all over again. To the person that has been taking care of him more precisely. In other words Saeki.

'I wonder if he feels the same way.' He questioned. 'No! Bad Ryoma never fall in love again! But why'd he kiss me. Probably to…..' No matter what Ryoma thought of it all came down to the same solution. Saeki liked him! He still didn't know what to say to Saeki though. He could either tell him how he felt or try to never fall in love again. He had to think about it.

While he kept wondering about this he forgot about Tomoka. Sigh. What a relief. Then he was rudely interrupted in his own little word by that loud mouth Horio.

"Oi Echizen don't ignore me!" the male loud mouth yelled.

'God he is so annoying! To bad I don't have the strength to shove a sock in his mouth' thought Ryoma glumly. 'Oh well it looks like everyone else has had enough with this non stop talking.

Then a voice yelled loudly "Shut up Horio." Everyone looked at where the voice came from. Everyone's eyes opened wide when they realized that the one who screamed was the so called quiet girl named Sakuno. Everyone looked at her strangely, even Ryoma. He was especially surprised at her. He knew her as the girl that always mumbled quietly.

"Gomen" she said quetly. "I don't know how I lost control of my emotions.

'Looks like the sheep, has turned out to be a wolf." Ryoma thought smugly. He was surprised though.

Then a loud bang came from the door. In came the Regulars of Seigaku. Ryoma looked pale looking at two of them but he was happy to see the rest of his team. Momo looked as cheerful as ever. Okay not anymore looks like he got into a fight with Kaidoh about who knows what. Taka-san seemed as kind and shy as always. It looked like he wasn't holding his racket. Ryoma sighed in relief. He didn't want to deal with hearing burning all day long. He already had a headache thanks to Horio and Tomoka.

Then he saw Kikumaru, who looked very happy to see his best little buddy, Ochibi. Next to him was the mother hen of Seigaku holding his hand? Inui was looking at them mumbling "Data".

Then he laid his eyes on the ones he despised. Fuji had his eyes closed like always and had that sheepish smile. Next to him was the emo captain who looked at Ryoma hate filled inside of him. It seemed that Fuji was thinking a lot about him by the look in his eyes. Oh well Ryoma would never forgive him now.

Momo then the first one to react at seeing Ryoma jumped at him giddily. He completely forgot about the fight he was having with Kaidoh. He must have really missed his kohai. He was his best friend after all. He was like the little brother he never had.

"How are you feeling kid" Momo asked. "When will you be released?" he asked eagerly.

"I get to leave in a few days but I can't play tennis for two months." He said flatly not happy that he couldn't play his favorite thing to do.

"Oh" Momo said glumly "Well obviously you can't ride on my bike for a while so we can walk to school earlier together."

"Sure" Ryoma said. He was happy to travel to school with his friend but he didn't want to wake up even earlier. He sighed in his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Saeki x Ryoma**

It's been a few days since the regulars visited Ryoma at the hospital. He spent most of his time during those days watching some tennis videos from tournaments he was recently in until Saeki came to visit him. When Saeki got to the hospital they would spend most of there time walking threw the park, watching tennis matches, and going out to eat. The days went by extremely and before he knew it, he had to go to school again

Momo came by to pick him up early like he said he would except now he picked him up from Saeki's which luckily wasn't to far from Seigaku. Fortunately for Ryoma he didn't have to use crutches. The hospital realized he wouldn't be able to transfer to different places easily so they gave him a wheelchair. So Momo pushed him all the way to school. When they got to school, they were surrounded Ryoma fan girls. It seemed they missed the object of their affection. Alright that was an understatement. They downright were heart broken when the boy they idolized was absent for just one day. They were slowly growing insane as the days went on.

When Ryoma finally got back from the hospital it seemed they were relieving all the stress they contained. It was a very long day for Ryoma from being tackled by his fan girls, or being asked questions about how he got hurt.

When he finally got back to Saeki's house there was a call on the phone. When he picked it up he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

'Oh no,' he thought bitterly 'It couldn't be.'

"Heelllllllooooooo! Is anyone there? If anyone is there I need to speak with Ryoma!' Ryoma's eyes widened. This was……..

Nanjiroh Echizen

"What do you want oyajii?" he asked threw the phone.

"Can't I just check up on my son?" the older Echizen asked a little too sweetly.

"Alright hi. Now seriously, what do you want?" Ryoma asked. He didn't have the patience to deal with his dad today. Today was already bad enough.

"Okay listen up kiddo. Okay listen up kiddo. Oh I just realized that I haven't called you kiddo in a while. I like the sound of that. Kiddo! Kiddo! Kiddo! Yeah that has a nice ring to it." The older Echizen mused

"Enough! Just tell me what I need to know so we can both get along with our lives or I'm hanging up! God why can't mom call for these things?" He muttered bitterly.

"Okay! Okay! Nanako will be back in a week. Just telling you there will be a chsnge of plans. Cya!" and then Ryoma's dad hung up.

"Wait what?" Ryoma asked.

So the week passed by with Ryoma doing all of his make up homework and walking around the neighborhood. The doctors said he could start walking with a cast on now.

Soon Nanako came back and helped him. Also she noticed that Ryoma was having a friend aver even more then his so called best friend Momo. Ryoma's new friend was called Saeki Kojiroh. Nanako always looked at Saeki puzzled. He was always looking at Ryoma. Then reality stuck her. Saeki liked Ryoma! Her evil yaoi fan girl side got the better of her and she had an evil look on her face. She would set them up. Maybe if she set them up Saeki would let her watch when they…… you know.

The next day when she saw Ryoma she asked him to get one of her shirts from her closet so she could wash it. Unknown to Ryoma, Nanako was following him and when he leaned in the closet to get the shirt Nanako pushed him in.

"What the?" Ryoma yelled. "Nanako what the hell are you doing?!" Ryoma asked franticly.

"Ryoma just stay there for a few minutes and stay quiet. If you're a good little boy I'll give you that new tennis grip you got a few days ago. You know the one that you saved up for for a couple of months." Nanako replied.

"Where is it Nanako?" Ryoma asked angrily.

"Hey I'm the one making the commands around here. Unless you want your new grip to be burnt be a good little boy and be quiet." Said the usually kind Nanako.

That shut Ryoma up.

"Now stay quiet and listen carefully and I promise you'll get more out of this then you once had." Nanako said.

With that said Nanako left the room and went downstairs. She heard a ring from the door and knew it was Saeki because Ryoma and Saeki had plans today. She quickly ran down the stairs with a giddy look on her face. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to see it was Saeki.

"Oh hello Saeki-kun. How are you doing today?" Nanako asked with a excited look on her face.

"I'm fine Nanako-chan. You look very happy so what's going on?" Saekia asked.

"Well I'm just so happy because" Nanako tried to think of an excuse. " I get to see happy everyday.

"Tha's a very nice thing to say." Saeki replied but on the inside he was thinking 'Better add another rival to the list of getting Ryoma's heart.'

"Would you like to come upstairs and talk? Ryoma-san won't be back from his walk for about 30 minutes." Nanako asked.

"Sure" Saeki asked puzzeled. What would Nanako need to talk to him about? They went upstairs and sat down.

"So how is school going?" asked Nanako

"Fine. Nanako-chan may I know the reason you wanted to talk to me? I know I wasn't called up here for a casual talk." Saki asked.

"You're pretty smart. Your right the real reason I called you up here was because I had a question about your feelings towards Ryoma." Nanako stated.

"Well……..I love him" he said quietly.

"What? I can't here you." She said

"I said I love him!" Saeki yelled.

Meanwhile in the closet you could see a shocked expression on Ryoma's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Saeki x Ryoma

Ryoma was shocked at what he just heard. He did like Saeki. Heck may have even loved him but he was still scared. He never wanted to fall in love again. He might get hurt again. He opened the closet door and ran out the room with tears in his eyes. He was so confused. When Saeki saw Ryoma running across the room, threw the door, he looked stunned.

'Oh no!' he thought. 'He heard me confessing my feelings. He ran out the room after Ryoma. Ryoma was running towards the park he realized. He could barely see him though. Ryoma was way out front, about 100 meters away. God he was a fast runner! No wonder he could get to the net so fast.

Ryoma ran into the entrance of the park. The park wasn't crowded today so he didn't have to look where he was going. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes and moved his hair to the side which was in his eyes. He wanted to be alone! Didn't Saeki get that? He ran into the forest of the park. The forest was huge it was about a mile long so he was sure Saeki wouldn't find him and he could be alone. He sat down back at a tree and cried his eyes out. He didn't want to cry when someone else was around so he was lucky. It was embarrassing. He was also lucky that he could run now since the cast was off. He got off from the tree and decided to find a bench. While he was walking and found a bench he tripped over a root from an old sakura tree. He fell to the ground in pain. He tried to get up but he couldn't He had twisted his ankle.

'Damn it' he though grimly 'how am I supposed to get home now that I tweaked my leg' he wondered. He crawled to the bench without using his feet and sat up using his arms. He crawled up on the bench and took off his sock and shoe of his injured leg. His ankle was completely red from the fall. He quickly put back on is shoe and sock.

He then decided to think about his precious people to try to calm down. He knew whenever he was upset his friends could cheer him up. He thought about the time he first played with Momo in doubles. He laughed silently thinking about how bad he and Momo were at their first try at doubles.

He also thought about the first time he saw Kawamura-sempai hold a racket. He put on his cocky face back then but on the inside he was scared and was wondering if his sempai was sane.

He then thought of the time when his buchou left for Germany and Oishi-sempai was their captain. He was a good captain like Tezuka but not in the same way. Unlike Tezuka he wasn't that strict and was kind. He chuckled at the memory of the time Oishi asked all the regulars if there was something bothering them. Ryoma may have not showed it but he was greatly touched. He never had met someone as kind as Oishi in Japan or America.

He thought of all the times Kikumaru gave him noogies and hugged or attacked him. Same thing in Kikumaru's case. He always thought of this sempai as a big teddy bear.

He thought about Kaidoh or as Momo called him Mamushi. He always thought their fights were entertaining.

Last and not least was Inui. He first thought Inui had a weird way of playing tennis but when he found out he was training a lot he was regretful that he thought of him like that.

He then heard a rumbling in the bushes. He jumped up in surprise but fell down on the bench because of his ankle. From the bushes came Saeki.

"There you are" said Saeki "I've been looking everywhere for you." He had a look of worry on his face.

Ryoma began to cry again seeing Saeki's face. He felt guilty.

The same thing could be said for Saeki. He thought it was his fault for Ryoma's crying.

"Ryoma its okay if you don't like me that." He said "even though I love you I'll give you up."

"No!" Ryoma yelled. "I do like you! It's just that I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to be hurt again." He mumbled.

"Ryoma I love you I'd never hurt you." Saeki stated.

That's what Shusuke said" Ryoma yelled.

"I'm not like him!" Saeki retorted. "I love you." He mumbled.

"Do you really love me?" he asked. Saeki nodded without another thought. "Then kiss me." He said shyly. Saeki didn't need to be told twice. He took Ryoma in his arms and kissed him passionately. He gently entered his tongue in Ryoma's mouth. He explored Ryoma's mouth eagerly wanting to know everything about it. He then gently sucked on Ryoma's bottom lip but he then stopped because Ryoma needed air.

"How was that" asked Saeki. Ryoma blushed. He was panting very hard.

"Can you walk" asked Saeki. Ryoma shook his head. Then, without warning he scooped Ryoma in his arms and took him home.

Unknown to them there was a certain Echizen Nanako watching.

'I knew my plan would work she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Saeki x Ryoma

Ryoma finally was better, so he could play tennis again. When he got back to the courts he was a little rusty but with a little practice with Saeki he got back in business. Also, Saeki had officially asked if he would be his boyfriend. Ryoma accepted eagerly and they planned their first date. They decided that their first date would be at a water park/ amusement park. It was known to be the best water/ amusment park in Tokyo. Saeki had wanted to go there since he was a kid but with his mom working full-time so she could support the family and his sister not able to drive yet he had no way to get there. Also, he wanted to to go with a friend. Even better, he ended up with his boyfriend.

That Saturday, they went to the water/amusement park and entered. They first went to the amusement part of the park and first decided to go on the one cart roller coaster. It took them about an hour to get to the front of the line but when they were next up a female employee got in there way.

"Exuse me, but this young man isn't tall enough to go on this ride." she stated. Ryoma's eyes twitched. He hated being called short. Then Saeki thoght of a devious and cunning idea. Not to mention perverted.

"Miss I have a question." said Saeki. "Could he go on the ride if he sits on my lap?" Saeki asked hopfully. This statement caused Ryoma's cheeks to turn very red. The female employee looked shocked, but then on her face came the expression of a drooling dog.

"YES!" shed said a little to quikly. Alot of people in the line looked at her. "Also I'll give you your own cart even though you'll only be occupying one seat. It'll give you some privacy. Just don't do anything to naughty." she giggled dreamily. This statement caused the two teens to blush.

Saeki slowly sat down on the seat and Ryoma followed and sat down on his lap. He blushed so much that his full body was red. He felt a little wierd sitting on his lap. He also felt something wet on his face. He looked up. Saeki was drooling! That pervert! Ryoma was about to yell at Saeki but yelped when the heavy handle for the ride to push him even closer to Saeki. His body was pressed hard against the older teens chest.

The ride then started. It first came up high. It went about 60 miles per hour and 80 feet in the air. Then the cart dropped. Ryoma's hands tightend around the handle. Saeki saw how Ryoma tensed up. He gentley put his hands around Ryoma's waist.

"Calm down Ryoma. It's just a ride. I'm here for you." he whispered kind words into his ears. Ryoma relaxed.

When they went off the ride and went on a few more they went to the water park. First they went to the changing room to put on their bathing suits.

Saeki had alot of thought running through his head when he saw Ryoma in his bathing suit. 'He looks so kawaii! Man, I sound just like Sakura. NOOOOOOO! But anyways I sure am lucky to have him.' Ryoma was wearing a blue bathing suit without his hat. Saeki thought he looked even cuter without it. They first went on a slow raft ride river. Then they went on a slide with a large tube big enough for two people where one person is on the bottom, while the other was on top. The top guys legs was around the

the bottom person head, so it was very uncomfortable when Saeki put his head in between Ryoma's legs.

Then when their first date was almost up they went to get some ice cream. Ryoma got strawberry while Saeki got Vanilla. Saeki ate his quickly, while Ryoma took his time. Too bad for Ryoma was that his ice crea melted all over his face. Most of it was melted, so he just threw it out. With all of the melted ice cream on his face Ryoma went to get some napkins but the store was all out. Then Saeki thought of an idea. He licked up all the melted ice cream on Ryoma's face. The girls that passed them on the street all sqeeled.

"You're delicious" Saeki stated. Ryoma blushed madly.


	15. Chapter 15

Stringer 13: Important Message.** Anomynous viewers allowed now.**

**Saeki x Ryoma**

It was Valentines day. Today after school, for dinner Saeki was taking Ryoma out for a picnic. Also, Ryoma was officially joining the tennis team. The first da he went back, he heard about the was that there was going to be a junior all star camp called the Junior Senbatsu camp. It was a camp decided to tell who would represent Japan, against America. Then when he came to his classes he was glomped by all his fangirls. He ran all around the schoo, trying to lose them. When he lost them, he went to the tennis courts for practice. The regulars were going to practice in matches against each other.

The matches were, Kaidoh vs Eiji, Oishi vs Taka, Fuji vs Momo, and the last match wasRyoma vs Tezuka.

Kaidoh and Eiji both came onto the court.

"Hoi! Hoi! Let's get this started Kaidoh." said Eiji flipping his racket around in his hand and running around the court. Kaidoh sweatdropped. "Nya Kaidoh! Arew yo scared?" Eiji taunted. That pissed Kaidoh off.

"Nani? Even if you're my sempai, I can't forgive you for saying that.

The match ended with Eiji winning. Eiji's volleying was too much for Kaidoh to handle. Even with the snake Eiji could hit it before it curbed. The boomerand snake was sealed because Eiji was so quick he could get to every ball. He won 6-3

The next match was Oishi vs Taka.

"Burning!" said Taka when he held up his racket."Come on baby!" he yelled.

Oishi sweatdropped used to Taka's usual attitude.

Oishi won the match because he could hgit the ball at all of Taka's weak spots because of his tenacity. Taka had to power up to hit his shots as hard as he could. That took time, which he never had when he played Oishi. He won 7-5.

Then was Fuji vs Momo.

"Saa let's have a good match.' Fuji stated.

Fuji easily won because the dunk smash was sealed by the Higuma Otoshi and the Jack Knife was selaed by Tsubame Gaeshi. He won 6-2.

The last match was Tezuka vs Ryoma.

No words were exchanged when the two players came onto the court.

This match was brutal! Tezuka kept aiming the ball at Ryoma instaed of trying to win the point, just like Kirihara Akaya used to be. Ryoma ended up with many black and blue marks. The regulars were shocked that their bucho would do something so cruel. He lost though because he barley got any points in. Ryoma won 6-2.

The day ended and Ryoma was walking home. Momo was going to meet Sengoku for Valentines day. As Sengoku would comment 'Lucky!'. On Ryoma's way home from school, Fuji confronted him yet again.

"Hello Ryoma-chan" Fuji said.

"What do you want Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma cautiously.

"I want you as my valentine of course." Fuji confirmed.

"Saeki is my valentine." Ryoma explained. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore." with that he walked right past Fuji.

Mean while, Tezuka was confronted by Oishi.

"Tezuka, why did you attack Echizen during practice" Oishi questioned.

"He made Shusuke sad. I can't support that."

"I didn't want to tell youi about this but Fuji was with Ryoma before he was with you. He was cheated on by Fuji and you were decieved. He was always two timing you." Oishi explained. Tezuka looked at him in shock. "It's true. Ask anyon. Anyway I have to go see Eiji. Goodbye Tezuka." and with that Oishi left.

Ryoma had just met up eith Saeki and they were going to the fireworks with the picnic Saeki made by hand. He had made okonomiyaki and Monoka. Ryoma ate it all up. It was delicious.

"That was delicious Saeki" Ryoma stated.

"Ryoma call me Kojirou." Kojirou pleaded.

"Of course Kojirou." Ryoma replied.

Then Ryoma and Kojirou watched the fireworks from afar not thinking about all the other couples who were watching the fireworks.

Kaidoh and Inui were also watching the fireworks on top of a mountain near by.

"Fshu. Inui-sempai don't you love fireworks?"

"Data" Inui mumbled.

At Saint Rudolph Yuuta and Mizuki were on the roof. Yuuta was talking about the situation between Ryoma, Fuji, and Saeki.

"Another reason to beat your brother. If he upsets yor friends he is more then my rival. He is my foe."

Oishi and Eiji were in the park on the dumpster they always hanged out on when they were in seventh grade.

"Nya Oishi. From now on let's win every game we play in dobles and become the best in the world." Eiji mumbled in Oishi's arms. Oishi just nodded his head in agreement, not really listening. He was thinking about how Tezuka was handling the news.

Sengoku and Momo were kissing in the same park as Oishi and Eiji. They were cuddling on a bench.

"Hey let's make out" Momo said out of the blue.

"Lucky" Sengoku mumbled before kissing Momo wildly.

Saeki and Ryoma were still at their picnic spot when they heard a voive behind them.

"Hey chibisuke. who's he?" asked the voice.

They turned around to see Echizen Ryoga.


	16. Chapter 16

stringer 13: the story's about half way done now.

Saeki x Ryoma

Ryoma was shocked to see Ryoga. He wasn't just suprised but furious because he was getting such prodress with his Kojirou.

'Ryoga is going to pay for this.' Ryoma thought.

Saeki was having pretty much the same thoughts. He was happy he could finally meet Ryoma's brother, but like Ryoma was thinking he was annoying because he was making prodress with **his** Ryoma.

"Ryoga what the hell?" Ryoma yelled. "What are you doing here" he said clearly annoyed.

"Ah. I can see my chibisuke missed me." Ryoga taunted. "So who's this guy" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Then something clicked in his head. "Oh I get it." he said as he was shaking his pinkey. "You two are like this" he continued showing his pinky. This caused the two teens to blush. "Oh now I remember. Otou-baka told me about you. Saeki right?" he asked."Can I have a little talk with you over there? he asked pointing to a near by tree. "Alone" he said when Ryoma was about to protest.

They walked over there.

"Okay let me make one thing clear" Ryoga said fermly. "If you ever hurt Chibisuke I will hunt you down. I already heard that he was already hurt by that Fuji guy. You know the guy who acts like he's blind. If I hear you hurt him be prepared for torture." Ryoga confirmed.

"If we're going to make things clear I better tell you something" Saeki stated.

"Alright let's hear it" Ryoga responded.

"I would never hurt him. I could never forgive myself if I did. I love him." Saeki explained.

"Is that true" asked Ryoga.

"I said I LOVE HIM! What are tou deaf?" Saeki said obviously exasperated.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. Don't get all pissy! Relax guy." Ryoga said. Saeki's eyes twitched. He was clearly annoyed. "Hey how about you come over to our house and meet the Mr. and Mrs?" asked Ryoga.

"Alright. I'f like to meet Ryoma's family." Saeki confirmed. He really wanted to meet them since he talked to Nanjiroh on the phone.

Then Saeki and Ryoga went over to Ryoma and told him Saeki was coming over.

"No!" Ryoma yelled. He hadn't yelled like that since Tomoka visited in the hospital.

"You don't want me to come over" asked Saeki slightly hurt.

"It's not that Kojirou. It's my dad. He's a baka. He's a perverted baka. Actually perverted is an understatment. If I knew another word that was worse then hentai I would say it. To bad I'm to lazy to think of that word. Ryoma explained. Saeki and Ryoga sweatdropped. With that said and with Ryoma's protesting they wenwt to the Echizen abode.

They finally got there and Saeki reached for the door nob but Ryoma stopped his hand.

"Are you sure about this" he asked Saeki.

"I'm sure" Saeki responded, thinking that Ryoma aws overexagerating about his dad. He sounded like a perfectly nice man when he talked to hm over the phone. He was going to be unpreasantly suprised.

They entered the door and the first thing they saw was Nanjiroh dancing on the table. He was obviously drunk. There was no sign of his mom though.

"I forgot to tell you" Ryoga started "Otou-baka got drunk on the way back, on the plane. Okaa-san couldn't stand being him for so long so she went up to bed. Nanako-chan went to get groceries because she lost her patience with him. " Ryoga explained.

"Oh thiissssss is Saeki" he said drunkily.

"Um yes sir" Saeki said uneasily.

"Huuuuuuuum" Nanjiroh said inspecting him. "You can have my son" he stated. Then he passed out.

"Looks like the old drunk passed out" said Ryoga inspecting him. "About time. Okaa-san would have been happier if it happened about five hours ago. Well at least he approved before he passed out. Right chibisuke?" Ryoma glared at him thourouly. Then Echizen Rinko (Ryoma's Mom) came downstairs.

"Oh Saeki is it? Nice to meet you personally. You seem like a very nice and responsible younge man. You have my blessing." Rinko stated before anyone could say anything. Everone sweatdropped.

After a nice conversation with Rinko, Saeki and Ryoma went to the porch of the house and sat down on a bench.

"Sorry about my family Kojirou." Ryoma said with his eyes looking at the ground.

"Don't worry Ryoma. Anyway now we have both of our parents okay in our relationship. My Okaa-san think it was fine and my sister said we were kawaii together." Saeki said holding Ryoma in his arms.

Saeki connected his lips with the younger boys and Ryoma opened his mouth. Saeki eagerly entered his toungue. Their toungues fought for dominance. Saeki won of course because he's the seme. Then, Saeki took his toungue out of his mouth and nipped at Ryoma's ear. He cuddled his body closer to his and were about to farther until they felt a pair of eyes on them.

They turned around to see Nanako with groceries in her arms.

"Continue. Don't mind me. I don't get to see this very often." Nanako stated. That really ruined the mood. She got it and went inside. They glared at her as she closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Saeki x Ryoma

Ryoma's parents were going out of town with Nanako to look at a condo near their friends house. It was near the beach so Ryoga wanted to go. He said he wanted to check out some hot bodies. It looks like he inherited some of his dad's genes. He was a pervert but ofr what sex is still unknown. Ryoga was worried for his chibisuke so he went to ask Saeki to stay at the house with him. Ask wasn't exactly true. More like forced.

"Hey Saeki-kun!" yelled the older teen.

"What is it Ryoga-san" Saeki asked.

"First of all call me either Ryoga-kun or Ryoga." he said.

"Alright. Ryoga what do you need with me?" he questioned yet again.

"I need you to stay with chibisuke for the weekend while we go out of town" explained Ryoga.

"Sure. I'd love to hang out with Ryoma." said Saeki.

"Good because if you didn't I would kick you square in the nuts." yelled Ryoga. (I'm watching South Park so I just put that in randomly.) Saeki sweatdropped and unconciously put his hands close to those parts for protection.

"When do you want me over?" asked Saeki eagerly.

"You should be over by 6 o'clock" Ryoga stated.

Meanwhile Ryoma aws at the local park playing tennis with Momo. The game ended and Ryoma won 6-3.

"Momo-sempai mada mada dane." Ryoma stated. Momo was tempted to punch Ryoma and show him to respect his sempais but since he was his best friend he went against it. Then Momo had to leave because he had to go meet Sengoku.

On the way back to his house he saw someone in the distance. The figure looked familiar so he went closer. The figure saw him coming and ran into a near by forest. He ra swiftly after the figure wanting to see who it was. With his speed after a couple of minutes of running he caught up to the figure. He just realized who it was. It was Tezuka Kunimitsu!

"Echizen"

"Buchou" they said at the same time.

"I have to tell you something" Tezuka stated.

"What is it buchou" asked Ryoma cautiously.

"I have to tell you that I didn't know Fuji was dating you and I didn't mean to hurt you. Still don't expect any pity from me. Also don't expect me to give up on Fuji. I know you don't like him anymore but I do. I plan to completley erase you from his mind, then he'll be mine for good." Tezuka stated.

"That's fine. He's yours. Just keep him away from me okay?" Ryoma demanded.

"Alright. I get it" Tezeka responded. Then Tezuka left without a word exchanged between the two.

When Ryoma got to his house, he went up to his room to find Ryoga lieing on his bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" yelled Ryoma.

"Don't get all pissy guy! I just came to tell you that Saeki will be spending the next three nights with you while we're on our trip." Ryoga explained.

"Why" asked Ryoma."I can take care of myself." he exclaimed.

"Oh you don't want Saeki-kun your own boyfriend to be here with you?" asked Ryoga with a fake shocked face on.

"You know that's not what I mean. I just want to prove to Oyaji and Okaa-san that I can take care of myself. Also, stop being such a drama queen." Ryoma replied.

"Don't be so mean to your onii-chan chibisuke" Ryoga wailed.

"You're bad at being one as well." Ryoma stated.

"Whatever just don't be mean to Saeki-kun. He is your boyfriend after all." Ryoga declared. Ryoma blushed at that comment.

Later, Ryoma's parents left. He was planing on making Saeki a delicious dinner even though he wasn't very good at cooking that included Yakitori (Grilled chicken) and futomaki sushi (Fat sushi). He had absolutley no experience with sushi but when he was younger he and Ryoga had made their parents Yakitori.

He had already made Yakitori and was starting the sushi. He started molding the rice and adding the soy sauce and then he had to add the fish and vegetables. He started chopping them up when he heard the door click open for the kitchen. He accidently cut his finger pretty deeply. He winced slightly. Saeki walked in the room and saw Ryoma with a pained face.

"Ryoma are you okay" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" he didn't want to worry him so he hid his finger in his pocket. Too bad he was wearing white shorts. Saeki snatched the hand out of his pocket and gasped seeing it.

"How did this happen" he asked very worried.

"Um ... I cut myself when you came in. I was suprised you came so early." Ryoma explained.

"What were you doing with a knife" he questioned angrily.

" I was going to make you dinner" Ryoma said with tears in his eyes.

"Gomen Ryoma. I was just worried. I thought that you were hurting yourself for some reason." Saeki said. Then, Saeki did something unexpected. He took Ryoma's bloody finger and put it in his mouth. He gentley sucked on it. This made Ryoma blush. He didn't just blush actually. His whole body was red. After Saeki cleaned the cut he took it out of his mouth and wet it with some water from the sink.

"Ryoma you didn't have to make me dinner but I greatly appreciate it. I love you Ryoma. I was really worried. " Saeki appologized. "Now how about we make the sushi together." Saeki stated. With that he took the younger boy's hand and grabbed the knife with both hands. He guided the hands and cut the fish and vegetables carefully.

When they finished making sushi they set up the plates and ate their dinner while talking about the upcoming Jr. Senbatsu camp. They were both looking forward to it.

Then they watched some of Ryoma's tennis videos from previous tournaments.

When it was time for bed they had quiet a problem. The extra futons were all dirty from when some of Ryoma's friends from America visited a few weeks before they had met since the Rokkaku Chuu vs Seigaku match. Saeki then thought of a great idea. They could share the same bed! When they got to bed Saeki stradled Ryoma's waist and kissed him passionatly. He bit down on his neck lookin for his sensitive spot. Ryoma yipped when he bit down. Saeki was satisfied so he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist and pulled him tightly. It was just like there first night together.


	18. Chapter 18

stringer13: one of my longest chapters.

Saeki x Ryoma

Ryoma woke up feeling slightly warmer then usual. He just realized that saeki was sleeping next to him. He blushed at how close they were. He was going to go make breakfast for Saeki as a suprise, since he didn't really get to make it by himself yesterday. He slowly pulled away, trying not to wake Saeki but Saeki's strong arms pulled him back gently. He looked up to see Saeki smiling down him.

"Good morning Ryoma" Saeki said cheerfully.

"Good morning Kojirou." Ryoma said, sitting up. He yawned drowsily.

"You look so cute when you yawn Ryoma" said Saeki. Ryoma blushed at that comment. "Anyway, I have great news ofr you." said Saeki.

"What is it" asked Ryoma eagerly.

"I made a a few phone calls yesterday so that today we could play tennis with some others. We're going to meet at Atobe's mansion and we're going to play doubles matches. The pairs will be the couples, so you and me, Momo and Sengoku, Atobe and Jiroh, Oishi and Eiji, Shishido and Ohtori, Oshitari and Gakuto, Yuuta and Mizuki, and Tezuka and Fuji." Saeki explained. Then Saeki realized that he mentioned Fuji.

'Oh no he might not be completley over Fuji.' Saeki panicked. Ryoma didn't seem to care though. He was too excited about the tennis match to care. Unknown to Saeki he was completley over Fuji.

Later when they went over to Atobe's mansion, they met up with others and heard great news.

Atobe made an announcment to everyone.

"Listen up everyone. Ore-sama has an announcment to make. Even though being her with Ore-sama is a great privelege I have good news. The winner of the tournament gets a free trip to Izu for a beach trip. In other words me and Jiroh are going to Izu." Atobe announced.

"Over confident Monkey King" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

The first matches were Ryoma and Saeki vs Oshitari and Gakuto, Oishi and Eiji vs Ohtori and Shishido, Momo and Sengoku vs Atobe and Jiroh, and Yuuta and Mizuki vs Tezuka and Fuji. Before the matches started, Fuji asked if he could talk with Ryoma.

Before Ryoma walked over to him, Saeki confronted Fuji.

"Fuji don't try anything or else I'll find you and torture you to death" Saeki warned. It didn't sound like he was joking either.

"I got it, I got it. Jesus" Fuji replied.

Then Ryoma walked up to Fuji.

"What do you wamt Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma warily. He didn't trust Fuji even after the talk with Tezuka.

"I just want to tell you that I'm completly over you. I just want to be friends now Ryoma" Fuji explained.

"How can I believe you" asked Ryoma.

"Just trust me" Fuji responded.

"That's what you always say."

"Look just... let's just try to be friends again."

"Alright. I think we might be able to be friends again but it might take time." Ryoma stated.

"That's all I ask of you" said Fuji. Then they joined the others and the games were about to start.

The first match Ryoma and Saeki vs Oshitari and Gakuto was more of a one sided match. Oshitari and Gakuto were winning in the beginning because they had alot more double experience. They won four straight games in a row. During those games Saeki had to cover most of the court becauase Ryoma wasn't very good at doubles. Later during the game though, he strted to work well with Saeki. They won the next six games because of Gakutp's stamina problem after his moon volley. He was exsausted, so Oshitari had to cover him and they won another game with the Higuma Otoshi. Ryoma then sealed the Higuma Otoshi when he changed the course of the ball by hitting it with the net. He won another game for that. Then they won the last two games because of Saeki aiming at the open spaces of the courts. That finished the match at a score of 6-4.

The next match was Eiji and Oishi vs Shishido and Ohtori. Ther were both experienced doubles pairs so it was a close match. The first game went to the Shishido and Ohtori pair because of Ohtori's scud serve. It was ace serves all of the game. The next three games went to the Oishi and Eiji pair because of the Australian formation. But the next two games went to the Ohtori and Shishido pair because they found the weakness of the Australian formation. Then the Oishi and Eiji pir used the Oishi zone where Oishi volleys and uses Eiji's Seal Step in the back. The game ended 7-6 games. During the match though, Oishi injured his wrist and couldn't play in the next match.

The third match was Momo and Sengoku vs Atobe and Jiroh. This game was completly one sided. Even with Momo's jack knife and Sengoku's tiger cannon they didn't stand a chance against Atobe's Rondo to destruction. It ended 6-1 games.

The last match was Tezuka and Fuji vs Yuuta and Mizuki. Yuuta was pumped up. He finnaly got to face his brother in tennis. To bad for him that he was beaten 6-1 games. Even though Tezuka couldn't use his left hand because of the Atobe match they dominated them. Fuji was still in pefect shape. He easily won with Tsubame Gaeshi and Hakugei.

The semi finals started.

The first match was Ryoma and Saeki vs Oishi and Eiji. Oishi and Eiji forfeited after 3 games even thoughthey were winning 2-1 games. Oishi needed his wrist to heal for a while longer before he could play long periods of tennis.

The next match was Tezuka and Fuji vs Atobe and Jiroh. This was a very long match. Atobe and Fuji were pretty evenly matched except Fuji had he advantage because Higuma Otoshi countered the Rondo to Destruction. Even though Tezuka could only use his right hand he could still use the Tezuka Zone, which gave them the advantage over Jiroh's volleys. In the end the Tezuka Fuji pair won 7-6 games.

The last match was between the Saeki and Ryoma pair and the Tezuka and Fuji pair. It was the longest match yet. Saeki and Tezuka were pretty much even because of Tezuka using his right arm. Ryoma and Saeki ahd the advantage because he had learned a new move a few weeks ago against Sanada during the Rikkai Dai match. with that even with the three triple counters he couldn't beat Ryoma. the game ended with Ryoma and Saeki winning 7-5 games.

Atobe gave them the tickets and every couple went there seperate ways. Saeki and Ryoma went to a resturaunt. They decided to go to Benihana a resturaunt that specializes in making soba noodles. They fed each other lovingly.

When they got home they looked for a good movie to watch. Saeki found some good horror movies in Ryoga's movie case. He decided on "IT".

"Hey Ryoma heres a good movie" he said showing hm his selection.

"No way! I hate horror movies! No way will I ever watch one." Ever since Ryoga showed him "Chuckie" when he was 5 years old he was traumitized every time he saw a horror movie.

"Don't worry Ryoma I'll be watching it with you" he said as he popped the dvd into the machine. Ryoma was about to protest when Saeki lifted him onto his lap. He kissed him sweetly telling him not to worry.

While the movie was going on, Saeki wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Ryoma wasn't nearly as scared as he usually was. When It was eating people in the movie, Ryoma tensed up. In response, Saeki nipped on Ryoma's ear telling him to calm dodwn. He didn't want his boyfriend to be afraid. The movie ended with Ryoma falling asleep in Saeki's lap.


	19. Chapter 19

**stringer13:** **_Sorry for the short chapter_**

**Saeki x Ryoma**

Saeki and Ryoma were at the train station, waiting for the train that led to Izu. Ryoma wanted to bring Karupin with him because he knew he'd miss his cat. Wherever he went overnight he took Karupin. He'd never leave his beloved cat behind. He ment to much to him, almost as much as Saeki. when the train came and they went on, they queitly went to their seats.

Saeki was a little nervous though. He had something on his mind.

'I hope on this trip, I can go to the next level with Ryoma' he thought dreamily. He had drool hanging from his mouth. He resembled a dog looking at a juicy bone. Ryoma noticed this and had similar thoughts.

'Maybe later me and Saeki could do something else in bed , then sleep' he thought.

"Shit!" Ryoma yelled on the train. Everyone was looking at him funny. Mothers were growling at him while covering their young child's ears. The kids giggled. Even Saeki was thiunking maybe he should lie down and get some rest. The reason why Ryoma had just sworn outside is because he had just realized that during puberty his Echizen genes started kicking in.

'I'm a pervert!' he realized screaming in denial in his mind. 'No! I can't be. I'm not dirty! I have to wash off the dirt off my body' he screamed mentally. He knew since he was little, he never wanted to be like his old man. Saeki gave Ryoma a questioning look thinking about his abnormal behavior. Maybe Ryoma was thinking about the same thing he was. But then why would he yell 'Shit' out loud he wondered.

'Maybe it would be better not to think about those type of things. Instaed I have alot better things to think about.' Saeki confirmed while looking at Ryoma's bottom. Maybe he shouldn't think about those things either. He was starting to get a tent in his pants.

'Oh no' Saeki panicked. The drool was coming back!

Finally they got to the hotel they were staying at but there was a problem with their room. There was only one full size bed! Ryoma and Saeki were blushing thinking about how close they would be. Saeki took out his cell phone and gave Atobe a call.

"Atobe-san there is a problem with our room. I think you made a mistake with the resesrvations" Saeki explained.

"Ore-sama doesen't make mistakes you fool! Ore-sama is perfect. I made it one bed on purpose. It's supposed to be for couples." Atobe snapped. Saeki's eyes twitches.

'Why did Jiroh hook up with this guy?' he wondered. 'He must have alot of patience" Saeki confirmed.

"Stop saying Ore-sama! God! Ore-sama wants this! Ore-sama wants that! Always has to get what he wants. Grow up!" he yelled through the phone.

"Nani?! You should be grateful that Ore-sama gave you this room! Ore-sama is so upset that he won't even have sex with Jiroh. You've made Jiroh suffer!" he yelled slamming the phone down.

"Teme" Saeki mumbled.

"What's the problem, Kojirou?" Ryoma asked worried. "We have to stay with one bed" he said. "Maybe that's not to bad though" he said, rapping his arms around Ryoma who was in a chair with his laptop on the table and Karupin in his love. Ryoma blushed. Actually, he didn't just blush. he resembled a tomato. He was red completley over his body. Ryoma layed his head on Saeki's shoulder.

Outside the window was another chinese Siames cat, like Karupin. Karupin looked up when he noticed the other cat. He went by the slide window and Ryoma noticed that he wanted to go out and meet the other cat, so he went to open the door. Karupin jumped out of the room and the two cats left with each other jumping on roofs.

Anyway, Saeki and Ryoma were kissing passionatly. Ryoma's back was on the bed and Saeki was lieing on top of him straddling his hips. The older boy was having so much fun that he groped Ryoma's bottom. Ryoma blushed. He'd never gone this far with anyone. Saeki sarted to pull Ryoma's pants down when Karupin came in the hotel room and made Ryoma realize that he hadn't fed him for the whole day.

"Oh no I forgot to feed Karupin. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning. He must be starving." Then Ryoma went into the bathroom and went to get the cat food. The cat food bag wasn't there.

"I was sure I put cat food in" Ryoma mumbled. "Kojirou! I'm going to go to the grocery store to get some cat foof for Karupin" yelled Ryoma.

Saeki looked extremly frustrated. He put his head to the pillow and screamed as loud as he could. Karupin meowed next to himself purring because Ryoma spent so much time caring for him.

"Lucky cat" Saeki mumbled jeolously for sure in his voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**Saeki x Ryoma**

stringer13: **Important message!** Listen up everyone! This is my last chapter. Lemons good in it. I'm going to start a new story. Give me a couple and I'll make it. I'd like it the most with Ryoma but I'm okay with others. Enjoy! Promise you'll review. Also this is my first lemon so I hope it's good. My longest chapter yet.

Saeki was still annoyed that Ryoma loved his cat so much. He was fine with Ryoma loving his pet but he wanted to be number one on Ryoma's list. Saeki had a great idea to get Karupin off Ryoma's back for a little while.

While Ryoma was at the store and was looking for cat food Saeki decided to look for that cat he saw Karupin hang out with. He walked through the town and when he was about to give up he went by an Italian resturaunt and spotted the cat.

A chef of the store who was on her break, was smoking outside and spotted Saeki. She saw Saeki was looking at the cat.

"Hey buddy, what do you want" the female chef asked dryly.

"Um, I'm wondering who owns that cat" he replied truthfully.

"That cat over there has no owner. I guess if he does I would be considered it. I just give him some of the left overs at night time every day." she stated. "Why" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could adopt it" Saeki answered.

"Will you treat him well" the employee asked.

"He will be treated very kindly. I love animals." Saeki answered. That was only the half truth but kind of true.

"Then it's yours." the worker said going back to work.

"Sweet." Saeki whispered lifting the cat into his arms.

He then dropped the cat off at the local vet to get him rabie and other kinds of shots. The vet was going to drop it off at the hotel later that night when it closed at 6:00 o'clock.

He then went back to the hotel room to see Karupin eating cat food and Ryoma sleeping on the one bed. He smirked evilly when he saw that cat. Only 3 more hours until he got his cat back. He was going to call her Rei. While he was walking in the room it looked like Ryoma woke up.

"Hey Kojirou" he said drowsily. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I just went on a couple errands." he said still smirking. Ryoma noticed this and rose an eyebrow. He was starting to get really suspicous. It seemed like Kojirou was planning something.

"Anyway Ryoma want to get some dinner?" he asked after they spent a few watching tv.

"Sure Ryoma answered. They went to the Italian resturaunt near by the vet.

Saeki noticed the worker that gave him the cat and gave her a wave. She returned the wave.

Then, Ryoma and Saeki ordered their food. Saeki got the lasagna and Ryoma got the American Pizza. He hadn't eaten it for over half a year and in America he got accustomed to it.

"Ryoma I forgot something at the hotel" Saeki stated, Ryoma understood and nodded his head. Unknown to Ryoma Saeki was getting the cat he adoopted earlier today. He picked up the cat and brought it with him back to the hotel. Karupin was exstatic to see Rei again. He jumped around the room and cuddled next to Rei on a chair. They both purred. It reminded him of him and someone familiar.

H then went back to the resturaunt and saw Ryoma looking awfully lonely. He crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's eyes.

"Guess who" he said. Ryoma had his bright smile on his face but then something ruined the moment. His cell phone began to ring.

"Hello" said Ryoma abviously irritated. He was finally spending sometime with his Kojirou.

"Yo! Hey wherre have you benn chibisuke? When we came back to the house you and Saeki weren't here. " Ryoga's answered through the phone.

"Oh. Whoops. I forgot. Saeki and I went to the beach and Ibu when we won a tennis tournament." Ryoma explained.

"Oh and you didn't contact me? Am I that important to you?" he said sarcastily.

"Whatever bye" Ryoma said pressing the off button.

"Gaki" said Ryoga.

"Who was that" asked Saeki.

"My brother. I forgot to tell my family that I was going on a trip" Ryoma explained. Saeki sweatdropped.

The food finally came after about half an hour of talking. After they ate, they decided to go to the beach. The time was 6:45. The sunset was about to start. saeki brought a blanket to the beach so they could watch the sunset. Saeki put his head on Ryoma's lap looking at the sunset. Unfortunatley for Saeki, Ryoma was restless and wanted to move around. They ran on the beach holding hands and collectind sea shells for neckalaces Ryoma wanted to make for the people back home.

Then, they went back to the kotel room. When Ryoma entered the room, he saw Rei and Karupin curled up on a chair together. He remembered the cat that Karupin met that cat yesterday.

"Saeki why is that cat in our hotel room?" he asked confused.

"I adopted the cat Ryoma.I saw how well she and Karupin got along and I would hate to seperate them. Her name is Rei" Saeki explained letting them out the door. Ryoma was satisfied with this answer. When the cats went outside, Saeki pounced on Ryoma. He gentley pulled Ryoma to his bed. Ryoma didn't seem to protest so he went a little farther. He kissed Ryoma passionatley and lied on top of him. He slowly pulled up Ryoma's shirt not wanting to scare him. Ryoma didn't argue. Saeki seemed to want to do this also.

When Saeki took Ryoma's shirt completley off he played with Ryoma nipples. He gently massaged the one on the right. Ryoma moaned deeply. he had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Saeki then put his mouth on one and sucked gently. He then bitt down on it and Ryoma yelped. It was a little painful put nothing he had never felt before. The older boy took Ryoma's cloths off and looked over him drooling. Ryoma blushed. He felt embarrased. No one but his family had ever seen him fully naked like this. Saeki saw that he was embarrased and decided to calm him down.

"Don't be embarrased Ryoma. You look lovely" he said kissing Ryoma yet again. While he was kissing Ryoma he took s hold of his manhood and massaged it gently. Ryoma moaned again and Saeki started pumping him. Ryoma's entire body shook with anticipation the moment Saeki's mouth closed around his member. He through back his head almost releasing right there.

"Kojirou" he yelled. Saeki started to suck on his cock gently not wanting to make him fell uncomfortably. He bobbed his head up and down and then took his whole member into his mouth. Saeki then put his hands on Ryoma's waste holding him down on the bed, so he couldn't puah hia mermber up any more. He didn't want him to have a release so early, so he stopped and took off the rest of his own clothes. He then went into a drawer of the burrow and brought out some lube. He then put Ryoma on his stomach. He wanted to taste Ryoma's whole body so he did something unexpected.

Saeki put his tounge inside Ryoma's ass. Ryoma screamed in pain and pleasure.Saeki dunked his head in Ryoma's behind and licked around looking for that sweet spot. He heard Ryoma scream out louder. He must have found it. He kept looking there again until he knew that Ryoma was about to cum. He didn't want him to cum until he got some pleasure so he stopped. Well he did get some pleasure when he heard Ryoma getting pleasure.

He went to the lube container and poured some into his hands. He put it around his figures. He then inserted one finger. Ryoma was very tight so he could barely get one finger in. He then put in one other finger and tried to stretch him more. He put in the last finger and stretched his fingers again. He knew that he was stretched enough so he applied some onto his member.

He then put it in. Ryoma tensed at the size. It was alot worse then those fingers. He winced.

Saeki was having trouble adjusting to Ryoma's tight size. Ryoma's muscles kept pushing his member out.

"Ryoma. Relax. If you don't relax then you won't get any pleasure." he stated.

Ryoma tried to relax but it was hard to ignore the streaming pain. Saeki then got an idea. He put his hand around Ryoma's member and began to pump it again. Ryoma moaned. Now that Ryoma was relaxed he began to thrust in his member deeply Ryoma. He thrust in so deep that he hit the prostate. Ryoma moaned so loudly his voice was starting to hurt. Saeki kept hitting Ryoma's prostate until he was about to cum. First Ryoma cummed from the hand job he was getting from Saekia and then Saeki gave one final thrust and he came also.

"I love you Kojirou" yelled Ryoma while coming.

"Love you too Ryoma" yelled Saeki.

They fell asleep in each others arms. This was just the start of their beautiful relationship.

**The End **


	21. Sequel?

Stringer 13: I hope everyone liked the story **Betrayal to Love** and I was thinking about making a sequel. If you want me to make one, tell me in a review. I need at least five reviews to make a sequel. Thanks and please contact me by reviewing.


End file.
